


【新快新】稍微正常一点的梗合集

by åD_éèª (miaooo)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/%C3%A5D_%C3%A9%C3%A8%C2%AA
Summary: 意味着这不是撸料。也许会涉及到稍微正经的情感（？）讨论，只是“稍微”。





	1. 伪美帝背景养父子年龄操作互攻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养父子年上，年差较大但并不至于真父子那么大差距。背景大概偏美帝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两人都不是无道德污点好人（表现轻微）。  
定调新快只是为了合【不想剧透】的梗，没有很明显的精神攻受偏向。或者是无差。结尾一句话互攻

新是地方一霸，super有钱，虽然不从政，但属于是幕后boss因为给政客投资。黑白两道通吃，也做坏事，没有明确的道德感。身世成谜。（：作者懒得想了

年逾35身畔无人。虽然很招名媛青睐，但传说是性冷感。唯一已知的“家人”是现正就读私立高中的养子快斗。保留了已故生父的姓氏，但主要还是新很低调的原因，很少人知道他就是事实控制着整个小城的“家族”的一分子。（大多数人连新在这个地盘有很大权力都不知道）

斗从小新做坏事就不回避他，因为说出去也没用，新虽然不会抛弃他，但斗已经懂事，知道，什么警察局长、市长、相关政要，都是他家里面的座上宾，就只是默默观察学习着。新则很明显持放养态度。

斗初高中都在私立学校就读，逐渐变成了有钱人家的坏小孩形象。他虽然不像一些人那样有“显赫”的家族背景，比如生意人的孩子，政客的孩子，但从旁观察很容易就了解到，那些人炫耀的东西，放自己家里一对比，就纯属是过家家的。于是斗慢慢拥有了野心，想办法做到了一群富二代里的实质老大，也逐渐涉及了违法的事情，但就像他（从来没喊过爹的）继父一样，没什么道德感也没多少心理压力，除了小心谨慎。于是不说没有被警察抓过了，都没有被学校老师什么的知道过具体做什么，只是都很清楚他肯定有手段的，因为普通人不可能那么简单让几乎全学校甚至背后有“势力”的人都暗地里对他俯首称臣。斗相当于成为了一个教父一样的角色，都知道他不是好人吧，但是走上了秩序顶尖的那个位子。

这些事情新都是听了报告的，但毫无插手的意思。斗曾经想到找家里管家（寺井さん??）获取帮助，对方听了他这么小的孩子谈论这种违法犯罪话题非常惊讶。过问了一家之主得到的答复是“他想知道什么，告诉他就是了”。总之成为了情报来源。但事实采取行动的只有斗，也从未通过“家里”的途径获得过什么。

斗心态大概接近于，“发现自己很牛逼，就总想进一步了解一下自己到底能有多牛逼”。充斥着少年人的狂气。另外他非常意外自己从继父身上像是“继承”了某种天赋，虽然他们 长得很像/划掉 没有血缘，但快斗能感觉到某种共鸣，一旦想到就感到心情激动，像是“总有一天我会站到他身旁的位置”。

就这样一大一小两个人各忙各的，小的也搞得风生水起。甚至有不明真相的吃瓜群众以为斗要逼宫新。斗得知此种传言直叹naive，他们表面上各自为政实际上都有考虑整体的布局，才不至于造成相争的局面。但斗有一天突然有了新的想法，但首先，他需要搞到一笔钱。

钱这个东西，对他来讲总是来得太容易，以至于他很少正视。当然不是指零花钱很多，他的零用钱放在同类（富二代）行列里也就那么一点儿点儿。说到的“钱”主要就是自己搞来的钱。但这次他觉得想搞一票大的。几十上百万吧？（我胡诌的不要带脑子看！！

睡前稍微打算了一下就做下决定了，第二天跑去问新，能不能给他钱，说了个数。

新[看报.jpg]：？珍しい（少见）。你打算为之付出什么呢？（完全没有过问斗要钱去做啥的事情）

（斗跟他脑回路一致。这点完全不重要）斗狠狠地思考了一下子，最后说：要不你明天来接我放学吧。

新有点意外，但还是答应了。并没有很清楚斗是想要干什么。久违地产生了一点对事情抱有期待的情绪？很新鲜。（因为平常太尽在掌控了导致心态有些过于老成（。）

第二天斗放学，一路走一路都超高的回头率，尤其是女生各种盯着他看，因为今天很明显有精心地打扮过，看起来辣到爆。学校里面讨论了一天 从来不交男女朋友的hykd到底咋了。

斗在离校门口有一段距离的地方上了一辆高级轿车。新很遵守诺言地亲自开车来接他（平时斗都自己回家）（而新大部分时候有司机给开车）。斗坐上副驾，非常调情地感谢了新今天来接他，之后稍微铺垫了下比如，得知新上周去外面跟情人（♀）艹了啊，问过爷爷他有没有跟男人搞过并得到肯定答复什么的，就直奔主题问新要不要搞他。

所以斗的想法是让新做他的sugar daddy，零花钱直接后面多加几个0。

之后殷勤献吻，然后说：这个算试用哦。

新简简单单地答应了。斗还开他玩笑，说，“就知道你个大叔收养小孩肯定是用心不良”，让他交代什么时候对自己动歪心思的。

新：“我也没有你说得那么老吧”，然后突然直球说：3年前（斗13岁那一年）。差点没把斗吓出屎（？←这里大概是觉得，得亏这个变态爸爸没有对他出手，不然的话那时的他恐怕根本毫无招架之力。新酱倒是挺坦然，理论上男人都喜欢年轻漂亮的（?）

两人回家，新在（斗长大后就很少再进来过的）主卧狠狠操了斗【斗是初次，家传性冷淡（误）】，于是两人养父子→包养情人/捐助者的口头协议正式生效。事后新从什么地方拉了一大箱子钱出来：那就算是预支你第一个月的零花吧。

之后讲一个回忆杀。斗之所以成为孤儿被新收养，是因为警察父亲（?）卷入事件，父母被杀，成为一时之间有名的恶性案件。而当时新意识到自己在这起事件中是实质上的罪魁祸首，在得知斗（死者的8岁小孩）幸存时思考了一下，决定跟斗见面。当面提出自己可能是造成斗父母过世的最终原因，问斗愿不愿意被自己收养。

幼斗就问了青年新一个问题，跟他走的话，以后能不能不再失去重要的人。

新给了一个两可答案。

还不懂得掩藏情绪的小斗，听了这话很难过，做了个瘪嘴表情，但还是被新带走了。一朝住进豪宅，什么都很不一样。新也不能时时都顾及他，有时回来很晚，很寂寞又害怕得睡不着觉的斗在走廊抱着小兔子等他回来一起睡。

斗：现在想起来真是既丢脸且蠢爆了。但新是一个不去judge的人，斗反倒是觉得，自己从小的少女心都被很好地保护着，所以内心对新这个爹其实是依恋的（否则也不会想跟他睡了（觉得安心）（但新枕头下放枪的，一看就不是什么好人）也正因为这种矛盾，在斗看来，“自己家”和“外面的世界”好像是并行的两套规则。因而他做的事情就算再出格，在家庭关系方面也不会有什么问题。新对他的教育也是，“知道是非，但客观地看待规则、规则是可以改变的”。（所以才下意识选择了跟新搞钱色交易，而不是商量策略什么的。“麻烦事就不要搅在一起了”，斗也是耳濡目染(被带坏)觉得“干净”不玩感情不拖泥带水的关系最好了x）

然后试想了一下成人后艹新的斗），以及没有想到被养子拿下（身体意味）的，已经是中年人了的新酱（

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young adult的斗真好艹啊^q^  
（开头说到的梗是老夫少妻）


	2. 西幻背景双天使无差互攻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互攻，不洁暗示。触手出没，无细节。  
肥肠中二，跟任何现实宗教无关，胡说八道。如有冒犯非常抱歉

天使快新。本体是无性偏男性体，关系很好平时在天堂是拉拉手的那种心友存在。hykd段位没有gtxy高但是两人平等相处，hykd对gtxy心怀憧憬。

有一天gtxy去了人界然后失去了音讯，hykd找不到他，就也化身后去人界找他。机缘巧合之下找到一个教堂。进去之前觉得哪里有点不对劲但没有多想（天使都是不谙世事的纯洁之子）。进去后找到神父，问他有没有见过一个恰好跟自己长得很像的兄弟。神父猜出了他的身份，把hykd带到地牢深处，打开一间紧锁的牢门，把他推了进去。

hykd察觉gtxy的气息很近但异样的微弱，自己就被触手抓住并拖进一个能装下一个人的平放的盒子里。

本来天使就很弱，错误地相信了神父，被专门培育的魔物触手抓住，既没有办法化形出光环、翅膀，也就无力逃脱。

被触手扒光，挑逗变化成了双性体。日日奸淫直至淫堕得没有办法变回（py和尿孔）（无实际用途）的无性的身体。光环（如果显现出来）也黯淡了许多。

算日子觉得差不多了，神父来到地牢，让触手把抓到的两只天使吐了出来。像这样抓来的天使已经不计其数了，但神父还是对明明身体已经那样了，表情却还是单纯得像个孩子的被神眷顾的物种感到嫉妒而不得的嫌恶。但只要表面上装成是好人，天使就会再一次地轻信他。

果然这两只也和之前的傻得如出一辙，对自己遭受的难和始作俑者毫不知情一样请求神父帮助。神父装出一副苦大仇深脸，胡说八道他们没有经受住考验，可以考虑在这座教堂苦修，直到信仰恢复到能再回到天上。

实际只是想考察一下情况，以便在卖给贵族的时候抬价。

天使们不疑有他，神父于是拿出插入式贞操带指为“特制的内衣”，还有上衣，交给他们穿上。上锁之后把钥匙收走，哄骗他们这是以免他们作弊。

但实际上那个不取出来就无法变回去，所以相当于把他们两个强留在人界了。

神父开始将二人当成粗使丫鬟（。），勒令其打扫教堂卫生以换取一份口粮（尽管明知天使不吃饭）和居所，并强调不可以让人看到也是苦修的一项要求，天使们都乖乖听了他的，不如说是信了神父这个身份。

等神父找到合适的买主，就当面召唤出触手拆掉二人身上的贞操装置、将他们投到准备好的大铁笼子里。天使这时才意识到受骗、这个神父其实是操控魔物的坏蛋。

但选育的触手品种专克天使的能力，两只就被卖到了贵族的巨大庄园里。

在这里有大量被玷污堕落无处可去沦为玩物的天使，因其稀有的双性体、纯洁的天性和毛色不一的翅膀深受变态们喜爱。

gtxy和hykd看到这一切都震惊了。他们的翅膀如果展开并不像原先那般纯白，而是一个是灰色一个像麻雀色，但是起码高光还在，说明他们都还是处子。虽然被触手调教过，但只有在真的沾染到精液后才会彻底堕落、无法再回到天上。

买下他们的贵族有点玩腻，考虑如何进行堕落表演，先操控触手把二人翅膀变出来康康，发现gtxy竟然是从未见过的传说中的六翼，狠狠稀奇了一番，十分重视。但就算拷问天使他们也对这事一无所知完全不懂的，所以贵族就稍微留了个心眼，同时也是图新鲜吧，难得花重金买了一对，就让触手控制着两只，逼奸hykd，让他草gtxy。

搞的时候的确发生了异变，但并不是gtxy那边而是hykd的麻雀翅膀突然长成了六翼，颜色还变淡了许多，接近于金黄色，而gtxy的翅膀看起来像是银色，但是他的光环却一直没有出现。天使们想是感受到了什么，周围的凡人则忍不住惊叹，但同时又有些忌惮。贵族在猜想是草了六翼导致的变化还是别的什么原因。

两人互相搞了以后翅膀的光芒都消失了，变成了普通的鸟人，力量更弱。只是翅膀也太大堆了，搞起来三倍掉毛，威风归威风，反倒吸引力下降。剪掉并没有什么意义，不管怎么折腾，到底是天使的身体，自愈力太好。gtxy的翅膀更是日渐变成了深色，hykd看在眼里急在心头，终于找到机会跟他互诉衷肠（？）。

果然hykd长出六翼的原因是他并没有放弃对神的信仰并且在一个很不合适的场所升华了。他大概是抱着“就算遭难、犯下了罪，自己对gtxy的感情也是单纯的。还有如果可以的话他愿意代替两人去赎这个罪”的心态，感动了天父()因而在堕落之前转化成了六翼。按理说他那个时刻的力量或许可以丢下gtxy回去天上，但出于他对gtxy的同志爱()他作出了牺牲留在这里。

然而hykd现在担心的是，gtxy之所以一直没有变出光环来，而且翅膀日渐变黑，是因为他快要堕天了。

光环相当于调制解调器(?)，不信神的时候就会碎，还会引起巨大的反噬（突然抽走大量力量）。大部分真正狗带的天使就是受不了这个污秽的环境在失去信仰的同时直接灵魂崩溃，变成一滩光和羽毛(?)。

堕天的前提就是这东西消失，然后外表变化（比如翅膀变黑）。hykd忧心gtxy自我放弃因而再也回不去天上。

然而gtxy就说，你有点naive。

因为他其实是有预谋地堕天，因为在翅膀完全变黑的时刻，可以获得大量的力量，肯定足够他把这个庄园变成一片火海人间炼狱。

hykd一听就慌了，但他现在无力阻止他，就问gtxy为什么。

gtxy魔化过后，小触手就听凭他的调遣了。庄园里突生异变燃起业火，罪人们四下逃窜却发现逃不出去，被囚禁在此的天使们不受业火焚身，互相帮扶着离开。

gtxy看出不告诉hykd的话他肯定不愿意走，就说出了真相。本来他是闻讯调查那座不对劲的教堂和那名神父，深入地牢也只是将计就计。原本那种程度的魔物根本应该无法勾起他的淫欲，但被触手碰到的时候，他没来由地感到污秽，并在污秽之中生出了这样的愿望：为什么这样碰他的不是hykd。

结果当他意识到自己不对劲的时候光环直接就碎了。对自己的兄弟产生了私情乃至欲念，身为神的使者来讲主观上是巨大的背叛，gtxy瞬间就被为神所抛弃的寒冷所笼罩了。力量大幅度削弱，才没能从那个陷阱里逃脱。之后被抓起来折磨的时间里，更加折磨自身的是心中的羞愧。但那种状态里情欲只会愈演愈烈。

所以当感应到hykd来找他了的时候，gtxy已经彻底意识到自己回不去了，因而开始装冷淡并准备利用自己一个人堕天所能获得的力量来救赎这里。

然而hykd的进化并不在他意料之中。gtxy误以为新晋的六翼并不懂得使用自己的力量，于是决定按原计划走。

hykd此刻终于明白gtxy看他的眼神里为什么会多出那些他看不懂的东西，他仍然像是他们在天上时的那样，只是较为亲昵地揽着自己兄弟的肩膀，二人裸裎相对，但堕天相当于吃了慧果的gtxy早就对他充斥着罪恶的想法，贪恋地用手指在他光裸的后腰上色情地抚摸，只是他不懂这些暗示罢了。

往好处想，堕天让gtxy孤独，却并不会让他死，他会长出锋利的牙齿和爪子，嗜血、暴戾，以便他投入魔界的纷争中。他还会长出(?)新的黑光环，挑起混乱与灾厄，做一切与原来的道义相违背的事。

很突然地，hykd捧起gtxy的脸，吻了他的嘴唇。gtxy感觉到他的力量突然变得虚弱，紧跟着视野里的翅膀颜色迅速变深直到变得全黑。他惊愕地抬头，发现前天使的光环也不见了，明明这个小孩非常喜欢它亮亮的温暖的样子。gtxy眼见着hykd努力地生长出一个黑黑的不会发光也不温暖的光环，还没有完全从失去力量和过快转化所带来的不适中恢复过来，抬头对他说：还好即使成为堕天使的本能也没有逼迫我们必须要仇恨、敌视彼此吧。

gtxy肥肠震惊，一大重点是hykd为什么可以这么快又这么决绝地堕天。

hykd笑他说，果然最在意自己没搞明白的事情。接着跟他解释说，自己其实是发现，“一直以来追随的其实是你罢了”。“可能自己就是很弱吧，就算升格成为六翼，却还是觉得如果失去了一直追逐的那个身影就会迷失。所以宁可堕天也要……”

——拥抱他。

结局两个人去治理魔界去了（？

he。


End file.
